The Love Within
by Amy-chan
Summary: It's my little romance story. Warning: Quifer. Oh, I didn't add a disclaimer ( a bad habit) so I don't own FF8, and none of the characters. Please r/r! :>


  
The Love Within  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe sighed. As she looked upon her friends, each with a partner, she felt the   
ever-present twinge of loneliness. She felt like such an oddball with them. "What's gotcha down,   
Quistis?" Rinoa Heartilly asked. Rinoa was Quistis's best friend in the world, but Quistis didn't  
think that Rinoa would understand her situation. "Oh nothing. I'm just a little tired." Rinoa   
nodded and sipped her drink. "Excuse me, I must use the little girl's room." Quistis excused   
herself and left for the bathroom.  
"I wonder what's bothering Quistis." Rinoa said to her boyfriend, Squall Leonhart. Squall  
just shrugged and continued looking out onto the dance floor. Obviously, he wanted to drop the   
subject, but Rinoa didn't. "I hope it's not because..." Rinoa paused. "Because of you and I.."   
She gasped and left for the ladies room.   
"Quisty?" Rinoa called into the ladies room. "Quisty, it's me... Rinoa. Um... Why are you  
so sad?" Rinoa entered the room and found Quistis sitting on the sink. "Quisty why are you so   
sad?" Quistis found herself looking into the wide eyes of Rinoa. She looked so sincere.   
"Nothing." Quistis lied. "Is it me and Squall?" "No, I'm fine. I'm just really tired." Another   
lie. "Oh." Rinoa said, unconvinced. "I'm going back to the Garden. I'll see you later. Okay,   
Rinoa?" "Yeah, sure."   
Quistis hopped off the sink and walked out the door, followed eventually by Rinoa. "Bye."  
Quistis said, and left. "What's wrong with Quistis?" Selphie asked, flopping down beside Irvine.   
She was out of breath from dancing so fast. "Wish I knew." Rinoa answered.  
Quistis walked into the parking lot, and unlocked her car. She couldn't help but wonder,   
what's wrong with me? She drove slowly toward the Garden. Parking the car in the parking lot, she  
started toward her dorm. Opening her door, she literally fell onto her bed. Then she began to do   
the unthinkable. Quistis Trepe began to sob uncontrollably. Curling up into a small ball on her   
side, she began rocking back and forth.   
......  
Seifer Almasy walked down the halls of Balamb Garden. He had recently been admitted back  
into the Garden, rather reluctantly. But he was here and that's all that really mattered.   
It was a Saturday night and almost everyone had gone to the grand opening of a night club   
not to far away. He decided to reacquaint himself with the building, and was walking around the   
dormitories. As he left, he heard a sound coming from one of the dorms. It sounded like crying.  
......  
Quistis heard the sound of a knock on her door. Drying her eyes, she answered the door.   
Slowly she opened it. "Quistis?" A very shocked Seifer said. "You look terrible. Are you okay?"   
He asked. "Funny of you to care." She said. He looked hurt at that remark. Quistis acknowledged   
this but didn't say a thing. "What do you want, Seifer?" She asked coldly. "I heard you crying. I  
wanted to know if you were okay." Seifer said. "I wasn't crying. I'm fine." That was her third   
lie in less than five hours.   
"You're lying." Seifer stated. "Why do you care how I feel?" "I've changed, Quistis.   
I really have." Seifer said softly. "Why should I believe you?" "They let me back in, didn't   
they?" "I wouldn't have." Seifer looked at Quistis for a long time. "Leave me alone, Seifer."   
Quistis said coldly. "I'm sorry Quistis." He said sincerely. "Well, Seifer, sorry's just ain't   
gonna cut it." "I know." He said softly, and left.  
.......  
Later that night... Quistis was standing in the "secret place" in the training center.   
She remembered when she brought Squall there. "He never really loved me... Quistis, just face   
facts. I'll never be loved." Quistis struggled to hold back tears. "Quistis?" A voice said behind  
her. "You're just like a stubborn disease." Quistis said without looking at him. "And that's one  
of my better qualities." He said, jokingly.  
For a long time, he just stood there beside her. "You know, you're not the only one who's  
been hurt by someone you thought you loved." Quistis turned to look at him. He looked straight   
ahead as he talked to her. "Rinoa... I thought... I honestly did..." A tear made it's way down   
Seifer's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Seifer." Quistis touched his arm. She was crying too. "I'm sorry   
too, Quistis. For all the pain and suffering I've caused you, and everyone else. I'm so sorry,   
Quistis. I just don't know what to do anymore." "Oh Seifer. Neither do I, neither do I."   
He lightly embraced her and she cried into his shirt, while he laid his chin on her head  
and cried. They stayed like this until they couldn't cry anymore. "Seifer, I'm sorry I was so   
nasty to you in the dorm." Quistis said. "Can't say I didn't deserve it." He smiled weakly.   
"Since when did you get a sense of humor?" She asked jokingly and hit him lightly on the arm.   
"Since when did you get a sensitive side?" He joked back, and tried to hit her on the arm.   
Playfully, she screamed and ran, laughing, until she tripped and fell into Seifer's arms.   
He wrapped his strong arms around her. Slowly she looked up into his eyes. "Seifer?" "Yeah?"   
Slowly, she pressed her lips to his. Surprised, he returned the kiss. "I think we should be   
getting back." She said. "Yeah." He agreed. Hand in hand, they walked together to Quistis's dorm.  
"Bye, I guess." Seifer said in almost a whisper. "Bye." They kissed again and Quistis   
whispered for him to meet her at the front gate. "I promise." He said and kissed her again.   
He walked away, leaving Quistis standing in her doorframe. She hadn't felt so light-headed since   
that one incident at the local bar. Swaying from side to side, she made her way to her bed and   
collapsed on top of it. The last thing she thought before sleep came was, "Is this what love   
feels like?"  
"Quisty?" Rinoa knocked softly on her door. Gently she opened it. She smiled as she   
looked upon her best friend in the world, curled up in a little ball, with a slight smile on her   
lips.  
......   
Meanwhile... "Seifer? Man, what's up wit you?" Raijin asked. "You been like, bugging out,  
like, ya know?" "Uh..." He paused. "I guess I'm just really tired. I stayed out late last night."  
"TIRED?" Fujin asked in her usual manner. "Yes, very." Seifer replied and left.   
After quite nearly being run-over by Zell in his rush to get hotdogs,   
then by Irvine (who was chasing a pretty girl), and finally by Selphie, who was running after   
Irvine screaming curses that I don't dare repeat in writing and hurling out threats of murder,   
Seifer made it to his dorm. Literally falling on top of his bed, he had a moment to think about   
the events of the night before. Then he remembered that she had asked him to meet him outside of  
the training center. "What time's it?" He muttered to himself.   
The clock by his bed read 4:30. "Wonder what the dress code is?" He asked himself.   
He didn't want to show up wearing a tee-shirt and shorts when she planned to take him out to a   
fancy restaurant. He knew that Quistis had recently got he instructor's license retained, but   
classes were over. Quickly getting up and rubbing his eyes, he made his way to Quistis's   
classroom.   
.......  
Instructor Quistis Trepe sat in front of her computer. She was supposed to be recording  
students grades, but currently, she sat in front of her computer tapping keys to the tune of   
that Mickey Mouse song from Fantasia. "Is this something you do everyday?" A masculine voice said  
from behind. "Seifer." She said without looking up. "My dear Quistis." He replied.   
She looked up and smiled. "Oh, of course, I do this everyday. Yesterday, it was the  
Nutcracker ballet." She said. Coming closer to her desk, Seifer noticed a rather large collection  
of stress balls and those little voodoo dolls you can buy at novelty stores. Upon further  
inspection, he saw a tape entitled How to relive you stress and become a calmer person.   
Seeing him looking at her little "collection" she said "you wouldn't happen to have one of those  
gel filled ones?" She held up a stress ball. "Those are really fun to squish." Seifer smiled.   
"Just wondering, what's the dress code for tonight?" He asked. "Casual." She replied. "Alright."   
He leaned down and gave her a little peck on the lips. "See you then." He said, and left.   
Smiling and humming, Quistis continued to record student's grade, for real this time, though   
......  
Seifer smiled. He had been tossing around the idea of getting her a gift, and now he knew  
just what to get her.  
......  
LATER THAT DAY: Quistis was picking out the outfit she would wear on her date with Seifer  
It wasn't a "date" date, more like a causal meeting. "So it's not a date." Quistis said aloud to   
no one in particular. "It's just a causal meeting." She reassured herself. Then, mentally,   
she kicked herself. "Stop Quistis." She ordered herself. "You're acting silly." Finally she  
settled on tight, dark denim pants, a white tee shirt, and a jean jacket. She wore her hair   
in the usual style. When she reached the front gate, she found Seifer wearing the usual.   
"You look really nice." Seifer said, sincerely. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."   
Quistis said. "So, where do you wanna go?" Seifer asked. "Well…" Quistis said slowly.   
"I was thinking about going to that little café near the docks." "That sounds nice." Seifer said.  
"C'mon, let's go." Quistis laughed.   
.......  
The evening went smoothly. Quistis and Seifer talked, and laughed. After awhile, Seifer   
asked, "Quistis, would you come outside with me?" "Of course." She answered. He led her down to   
the beach. "Quistis, I know we haven't been dating long, but..." Quistis looked at him. "Well,   
here. I got you something." He thrust a small box into her hands. "Open it." He said.   
When she did, she found two things. One was a gel-filled heart shaped stress ball,  
and the second was a.... "Quistis Trepe, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"   
Seifer got down on one knee. Quistis had to admit, it was an amusing sight to see Seifer on one   
knee. "Oh Seifer..." She whispered. "Of course." Seifer got up and kissed her deeply.  
.......  
The wedding was beautiful. Squall and Rinoa were there, Zell and his girlfriend Linda   
were there, Irvine and Selphie were there. And Seifer was there. Quistis couldn't be happier.   
"Seifer Almasy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to   
hold. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?" "I do." "And Quistis Trepe, do you   
take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. For richer or for poorer,   
in sickness and in health?" "I do." "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife.   
You may kiss the bride."  



End file.
